Fallout: Equestria - Legion of Gold
Fallout: Equestria: Legion of Gold is a Roleplaying is Magic campaign GMed by Cazra. It takes place roughly 15 years after the events of the roleplaying campaign Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince (approx. 5 years after the founding of the New Canterlot Republic) and is a sequel of that campaign. A party of smalltown heroes from Canternooga hears news of strange kidnappings by ponies in golden power armor who appear and then teleport away with their victims without a trace. They are soon contacted by Spectrum Square , one of the protagonists from Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince, who has been investigating the incident through the wasteland monitoring equipment at the Gear Manor laboratory. It is revealed that these ponies in gold power armor are part of a pre-war extra-terrestrial defense project called L.U.N.A., based somewhere on the Moon. The PCs embark on an adventure to collect the shutdown keycards for the rogue project to stop the Legion of Gold from assimilating post-war ponies into their ranks. Cast Player Characters Birdy: A griffon who was formerly an arms quartermaster in the Tranquility settlement of Moon Zone 9. Becoming disenchanted with the lunar distopia Lord Humboldt created, she joined the party in their final quest to infiltrate the L.U.N.A. Laboratory Ced: A cyberzebra blank with the soul of the pre-war crystal pony scientist Chalcedony. They had an access key to the Golden Nexus in the Big MT. They were contacted by Spectrum Square late into the campaign and agreed to help the party get into the Golden Nexus to teleport to Moon Zone 9. Desert Rider: Son of Spyglass from Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince. After the party of the previous campaign disbanded, Desert Rider, an earth pony with a talent for wasteland vehicles, inherited the Gamma Rover Mk II. The party meets him when they first arrive in the New Canterlot Republic. Echo Tinderheart: A bat pony from the Moojave Wasteland who was a surviving member of one of the other adventuring teams sent out by Spectrum Square to recover the L.U.N.A. shutdown keys. He and Tulip Spark's former party perished recovering one of these keys, they joined the party of the rest of the PCs. Disgusted by Lord Humbolt's distopian rule of the lunar settlement of Tranquility in Moon Zone 9, be died detonating a cataclysm grenade to destroy Tranquility's market dome. Floral Blossom: Daughter of Snowbound and Berry Slice from Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince. She is a talented pegasus mechanic who was one of the starting members of the party. Ghoulseed: Earth pony ghoul from an alternate reality. She demonstrates strange necromantic powers wielding her sentient magical scythe "Velvet Sickle". She was one of the starting members of the party, who was present at Boiler Junction and agreed to help with an incident of malfunctioning, exploding robots from a nearby factory ruin. She would later be reunited with Bridgette, a primordial guardian of the Everfree Forest from her original timeline and left the party to be with her. Pink-E: A friendly sapient sprite-bot encountered in the Moojave Wasteland who agrees to join the party's quest. She later gains a new animatronic pony body when the party explores the ruins of a pre-war pizza arcade restaurant in the Canterlot region of the Equestrian Wasteland. Quick Step: An earthpony tribal from the Lookout Mountains near Canternooga. Her tribe pays tribute to a pre-war arcade dance machine that randomly turns on and guide them with the wisdom of the Great Arrow. She was one of the starting party members, but left to rejoin her tribe after completing her quest to find the Lost Arrow for her tribe's dance machine. Scarlette: Daughter of Crimson Sigil and Trigger Happy from Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince. This young earth pony was one of the starting characters in the party, but became spirited away by a bovine ghost from an anomalous rusty cow bell the party found early in their adventures. Semiflange: A child-like earth pony clone of Gear Boks from Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince. She doesn't seem to age, and after being brought back to health at the Gear Manor after the events of The Iron Prince, she went off on an adventure of her own to reactivate some pre-war project started by the original Gear Boks. She is encountered by the party while exploring Stable 98, but leaves after she recovered the pre-war artifact she needed from the ruin. Spriggan: A changeling Stabledweller from Stable 7. He was one of the starting members of the party who had a multiple chem addictions and a talent for energy weapons. Later, upon returning to the Canternooga region, he was banished from his hive due to his exposure to Taint at The Glow. Depressed from this outcome, Spriggan left the party to go on his own quest to make amends with his Stable. Shrouded Destiny: A blind unicorn and mystic martial artist from the Followers of the Apocalypse. He was one of the starting members of the party and helped to end the threat of the Legion of Gold. Tulip Spark: This unicorn with a talent for medicine and thrown weaponry was a member of one of the other adventuring teams sent to recover the L.U.N.A. shutdown keys. She and Echo's former team perished while recovering one of the keys and agreed to join the PCs' party. Major NPCs Countess: An insane AI that had taken control of a pre-war pizza arcade restaurant (and Ministry of Morale hub) near Canterlot. She has been kidnapping children from nearby settlements with her animatronic minions in an effort to protect them from the Legion of Gold. However, without the ingredients to make pizzas for the children, they all starve. She was the protector of one of L.U.N.A. shutdown keys. Spectrum Square: One of the protagonists from Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince. Operating out of the Gear Manor laboratory, he learns of the Legion of Gold kidnappings and traces them back to a pre-war extraterrestrial defense project on the Moon, Project L.U.N.A.. He uses the scientific equipment and data stores at his disposal to locate the shutdown keys for the project and recruits teams of wasteland heroes to recover them. While the PCs' party is adventuring to find these keys, Spectrum Square uses the equipment at the Gear Manor laboratory to find out where the Legion of Gold is going to strike next and provide advanced warning to those settlements. The King: Psionic ruler of the mutant settlement of Rocket Town, The King was the guardian of one of the L.U.N.A. shutdown keys. He agrees to give the PCs the key from his treasury after they defeat him in a vehicle race across the north-western borderlands of the New Canterlot Republic and help to defend Rocket Town from a Legion of Gold invasion. Synopsis The synopsis below is divided sequentially into different chapters of the adventure. Bunnies and Boilers TODO The Canternooga Choo-Choo TODO The Sage of the Gear Manor TODO A Hive in Need TODO Famine in the NCR TODO Return to the Ruins of Everfree TODO Wasteland Racers TODO Containment TODO Viva New Pegas TODO Return to Maripony TODO The Water Barons TODO Anomaly TODO Favor to a Ministry Mare TODO Trouble At Boiler Junction TODO Pinkameena's Pizzeria TODO Journey to the Big MT TODO Moon Zone 9 TODO Project L.U.N.A. TODO Trivia * This campaign was very loosely based on the Steading of the Iron King, Famine in Fargo, and Legion of Gold adventures from Gamma World 7th edition. Category:RPG Games